


Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

by tsund0ku_library



Series: Sleeping on the Job [2]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Again, Age Difference, Hand Jobs, Handsy stuff, He's so young, I mean, M/M, Oral, Why don't I feel bad about writing this, a 20 yr old child, but a child, i should, it's vital, read Back to Black by wolvesofbrooklyn first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miller finally reciprocates Solid's favor after noticing something interesting at the end of training. Kaz is apologizing the only way he knows how; with sex. The whole thing is a flimsy set up for smut. Lots of smut. Just all over his office. The title is a cover Amy Winehouse did, of a Shirelles song, I believe, but I'm not certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back to Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970722) by [wolvesofbrooklyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesofbrooklyn/pseuds/wolvesofbrooklyn). 



The cadets lined up on the track, this time clad in plain gray long-sleeves and sweats. Their backs were all equally straight, but their severe height difference caused a discordant line to form along the tops of their heads. Most were breathing heavily, because despite the fact that it was a standard track and field session instead of an all out obstacle course, Kazuhira had run them hard.

None harder than Solid, though, whose flushed face spoke of his overexertion, his breath coming in hushed pants. His posture was immaculately maintained despite his exhaustion, Kaz noted with a hint of pride tinged with shame. The illicit tryst in his office had been over a week ago (9 days and 12 or so hours, but who's counting?) and Solid had yet to meet his eyes. It had been a gross abuse of his power, but Kaz couldn't bring himself to regret it.

He strode along the poised cadets, his limp not diminishing his proud walk in the slightest. "Good work, soldiers. You did good work today." He stopped in front of Solid. "Now I know how hard you can go when you put some effort into your work. I expect you all to go twice as hard next time." He glanced down and noticed something rather intriguing going on beneath the light fabric of Solid's sweatpants. Solid shifted almost imperceptibly, but kept his gaze trained straight ahead, refusing to be cowed. His cheeks were still flushed a dark pink from perhaps more than his tough workout.

"At ease, cadets. Hit the showers. We'll go again tomorrow." The young trainees began to disperse, and Solid turned to go. "Wait, David." Kaz called out to him. Solid paused, and turned around, the waning light glinting off of his light eyes.

"Master Miller?" he asked, his voice flat with just the right amount of respect.

"My office. Now." Kazuhira ordered, not harshly.

"Sir," Solid inclined his head, falling in step behind his instructor. Kaz led the familiar path down through the compound to his neatly organized office and pulled the door open, gesturing for Solid to get inside. Solid acquiesced, still looking flushed and uncomfortable with an obvious bulge peeking through his sweats.

"Sir?" he said again, as Kaz shut the door behind him. Kaz turned to face him. "You're a great recruit, David. One of the best." (The best, Kaz thought, heaving a deep sigh). "But I can't have any issues with my recruits."

"Issues, Master Miller? I've been following my orders exactly, sir." he said, still avoiding Kaz's aviators. This was true. Solid had been following his instructions to the letter, completing all tasks well within the time limit and without embellishments.

"Issues. You can't look me in the eye, cadet." Kaz switched to less familiar terms, wanting some distance between them. He leaned against his desk, the prosthetic pinching his leg slightly. He tugged his crutch off of his arm and put it on the desk behind him. Solid shifted his head slightly.

"It's simply respect, Master Miller." His eyes were still skirting around Kaz but not meeting him. Kaz snorted.

"Respect? Sure. Sure. I'll take it. How about I put it this way; I can't have you pitching a tent whenever I walk by in training." Solid's color deepened further, and his eyelashes became more prominent as he glanced down in shame.

"Survivalist skills, I suppose, sir." he joked nervously. "And how do you know it's because of you?" He couldn't help but tack on, his flustered state of mind heightening his defensive tongue. Kaz laughed, low and quick, but real.

"How do I know it's because of me?" he asked quietly, his voice a mere rumble. He pushed off from the desk, ignoring the answering pinch his prosthetic gave and leaned around Solid to lock the door, balancing carefully. Solid's breath caught in his throat.

"How do I know... It's for me?" he inquired again, tilting his head. Solid swallowed. Sweat dripped from his neck onto his gray shirt emblazoned with the base's symbol, already stained darkly from his workout. Kaz leaned in and grasped the back of his neck. His dark hair was short and sweaty, slippery in his grasp, and his skin was so warm it felt as though it would scorch his hand. He pressed his lips to Solid's soft mouth, gentle but firm. He ran a light tongue along the seam of Solid's surprised mouth, earning a gasp for his ministrations. He pulled away, his hand still clasped the back of Solid's neck. Solid was breathing even more heavily than before, frozen in shock. This was a stark contrast to how he'd behaved the last time he'd demanded Solid's presence.

"So you're trying to tell me," Kaz asked, moving his hand from his neck to the front of his sweats. "That this," he put a special emphasis on this as he moved his hand along the bulge. "Is not for me?" Solid gasped again and his hips jerked forward of their own accord.

"No, sir, I suppose not," he grunted out, his lids fringed with thick lashes falling halfway shut in pleasure, the brilliant blue of his eyes just visible.

"So much like _his_ ," Kaz thought bitterly, even as he shifted closer.

"I can't- ah, I can't stop thinking about it." Solid said, squirming. "Your face, your -" He broke off, glancing down and then away. Kaz smiled. He leaned forward and pressed kisses along Solid's jaw, rubbing him through his pants more fervently. Kaz placed his mouth on his neck, enjoying the obvious pleasure Solid derived from the contact. He sucked lightly on the skin there, careful not to leave marks. Save those for under the clothing. Solid tasted salty, his skin hot and flushed from arousal and exercise. Solid tipped his head back, allowing Kaz more access.

Solid tentatively placed his hands on Master Miller's hips, clearly unsure what was and wasn't allowed. Kaz grinned against his neck. "You want to touch me, David?"

"Please," Solid huffed, gripping more tightly on his hips. Solid raised his eyes to meet his for the first time in a week, the blue startling and flecked with gray. Kaz stared back at him and pressed closer to him, letting him feel just how much he was was enjoying himself against his leg. Solid answered by pushing against him, leaning on the door for more leverage.

"Not there," Kaz said, slightly breathless. "Someone might see," he pulled away, amused by Solid's obvious discontentment with his detachment. Kaz cast his eyes along his office looking for a place to do this. He finally just pulled Solid to the wall right next to the door and resumed his attentions on David's neck. Solid moaned, and then looked throughly embarrassed by his own vocal approval. Kaz placed a few careful kisses along every bit of exposed shoulder he could find.

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured against Solid's flushed skin. He dropped a few more kisses along his neck before he made his way back to his mouth, lazily gliding across Solid's jaw. He pressed his mouth against David's again. Enjoying his heady warmth, he moaned a little himself. "I like it." he breathed, his exhale blowing softly across Solid's face. Solid grabbed Kaz's hips more tightly.

"Oh, go ahead, then!" Kaz urged him, tugging Solid's damp shirt up and over his head. Solid compliantly lifted his arms. "Explore. David, you can touch me." Kaz revealed a slight but well-built frame covered with wiry muscle. He'd probably bulk up soon. He was barely 20... Kaz shook the thought off as he noticed Solid's retreat into himself, clearly feeling exposed wearing only a pair of sweats in front of his instructor clad in full military uniform.

"Here," Kaz started, shrugging out of his coat. Solid gratefully slung it onto the coat rack next to them as Kaz began working on the buttons of his shirt. Solid slowly reached forward and untucked his shirt. Kazuhira's hand stilled and then dropped from his buttons, allowing Solid to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Kaz waited as Solid's fingers brushed lightly over the remains of his right arm as he pulled the shirt from his shoulders.

Kaz shuddered from the rare human contact that his arm got. Actually, the rare contact period. He could barely stand to be with anyone these days. He hated the way most people looked at his arm, with pity and disgust written across their faces. Solid looked at it differently. He looked at it with something like admiration mixed with respect. A testament to the soldier's life he'd led. A monument to his trials and tribulations. His honor. Solid hung the shirt up next, and then teased his fingers under Kaz's undershirt. His last line of defense.

"May I, Master Miller?'" He asked politely, perfectly respectful even sweaty, flushed, and shirtless in his superior's office. Kaz obligingly lifted his arm.

"Kaz," he said, a little unevenly. "You can call me Kaz right now. Wait," Kaz tugged his trademark aviators from his face. Solid's eyes roamed across his unguarded face, hungrily taking in his unprotected features. This was the first time he'd seen his instructor's face properly, and he was beautiful. David pulled the shirt up and over his head, taking in Kaz's strong and muscled body.

"Kaz, then," Solid allowed a tiny smile curve his soft mouth, and began folding his damn shirt. Perfectly following military customs, of course. Kaz let out a strangled laugh and leaned heavily against the wall. The boy was going to get possibly the second sexual experience of his short life involving another person, and he was concerned about messing up Kaz's clothing.

He turned to place the shirt carefully onto the short filing cabinet beside the coatrack. Kaz took this opportunity to explore Solid's back, already scarred in some places. He kissed his shoulders and ran a light hand along his side. Solid took a sharp intake of breath. Kaz kissed everywhere he could reach from his position on the wall, needing to give his leg a break but not willing to look weak in front of Solid. Kaz put a careful hand around his side, squeezing lightly as his sucked in harshly for the first time and left his first mark. Solid hissed. Until Kaz left another one, he hadn't been sure whether or not it was in pleasure. When Solid let out a long, pleasurable moan, it became obvious just how much he enjoyed it. Solid was bracing himself against the filing cabinet, apparently unable to hold himself up. Kaz leaned forward as much as he could and pressed a kiss into the small of his back. He sucked the skin of his back, leaving bright red marks on his skin that would soon turn darkly bruised. Kaz scooted along the wall and kissed the Solid's neck, his hair brushing along Kaz's defined cheekbones. Solid was obviously enjoying his kisses, pushing back into them as he was, but he stiffened immediately when Kaz lowered his body enough for his erection to press into David's back. Damn. Solid had not been expecting that. What Kaz really wanted to do was tear off his and Solid's pants and thrust into him until they both climaxed, but David was clearly uncomfortable with that scenario.

"Maybe some other time," Kaz thought hopefully.

"Hey," he tugged on Solid's arm and Solid turned around, avoiding his gaze once again. "Hey, look at me." Kaz placed the flat of his palm on Solid's face. David unwillingly lifted his eyes, shame burning in his face. "We don't need to do that yet, OK? Not if you're not ready. And don't say you are. Not just because I'm 'Master Miller'. I'm Kaz right now. And this is your apology. That would be a pretty shitty apology, right?" He kissed him softly, showing him that he was willing to be gentle. "I do, however, need to repay you, if you recall. "

David drew in a strained breath, desire and anticipation written plainly across his face. He nodded to show that he did remember. He wouldn't soon forget. Kaz narrowly avoided knocking over the coatrack as he stumbled closer. Solid wound his arm around his strong middle, helping him over to the low filing cabinet.

"I can do it," Kaz said irritably, even as he gratefully leaned into him. Solid tactfully remained quiet. Kaz leaned against the filing cabinet, the cold metal biting through his pants into his good leg but otherwise comfortable.

"Good?" Solid asked, look with some concern into Kaz's face.

"Fine," Kaz said. David stepped back, withdrawing his arm slightly but leaving his hand on Kaz's side.

Kaz grabbed the back of Solid's head and pulled him forward into a fierce kiss, forcing him to step forward again. Solid tilted his head, experimentally opening his mouth. Kaz took full advantage (when had he not?) and slid his tongue along his mouth and then finally inside. Solid moaned against his searching mouth, and Kaz felt a twinge in the region of his groin. David pressed himself more firmly into him, running his hand across his back until the tips of his fingers brushed the waistband of his military pants, still belted in place. He hesitantly ran his hand along his belt, stopping when he touched the very top of Kaz's firm backside. Kaz smiled again against David's wet, slightly swollen mouth. When was the last time he had smiled this much? He was certain it had been years.

He pushed his butt out a little, giving Solid a clear nonverbal message that he was fine with it. In answer, Solid slid his other hand down across his back and let it rest on the man's other cheek, squeezing and kneading them in tandem.

"Hey, you're not a complete newbie to this, huh, David?" he teased lightly, moving his mouth lower onto his shoulder and sucking hard enough to bruise. That one might be visible when David put his shirt back on, but he was too turned on to care by this point. Solid moving against him, moaning and urging him on was almost too much. He dropped once last kiss against David's mouth as his hands, shaking slightly, slid to the front of his military pants, unbuckling the heavy buckle and unbuttoning the top. Solid slid his hands underneath his pants, but still over his boxers, moving his hands back to their position on Kaz's ass.

"Come on, you can be more adventurous than that, can't you?" Kaz asked, inclining his head as he allowed his hand to roam unchecked over Solid's taut stomach. Solid glanced at him, swollen lips parted.

"Of course, sir-, I mean, Kaz." He stumbled over his words. He pushed his hands under the thin bamboo ("Only the best for the Master," David thought affectionately) of his underwear. He took a sharp intake of breath at the contact of his bare flesh. David squeezed it, his pupils wide and full of lust. He slid his hands still lower, gripping the bottom of ass in quiet approval. Kaz watched his face, entranced by Solid's immersion in his task. David glanced at Kaz's face, also slightly flushed now.

"Do you want-" he started, moving his hand to Kaz's front, still trapped in the underwear. He wrapped a warm hand around Kaz, pumping it once or twice.

"Ngh," Kaz huffed, pushing his hips forward in approval before gently disengaging himself. "Now, this is supposed to be for you. An apology and a thank you note all wrapped in one. I'm supposed to get you off." He punctuated his explanation by sliding his hand into David's pants, rubbing him through the cotton of his boxer briefs.

"Can't- Can't it be a mutual thing?" David asked with some difficulty, finally grunting it out even as his eyes were shut in pleasure.

"Maybe," Kaz said, shifting. "But right now, you're the VIP." Kaz kissed him forcefully before pulling away. David voiced his disapproval, still bucking into Kaz's hand. Kaz hadn't even gotten under his boxers briefs yet.

"You going to be adventurous?" David asked slyly, paraphrasing Kaz's early admonishment.

Kaz chuckled, tracing the line of his underwear along his leg. "Sure, sure. Get onto the filing cabinet." he ordered, withdrawing his hand.

"Kaz?" David questioned, his bulge more prominent than ever.

"That's an order, cadet." Kaz winked. David pushed himself up effortlessly onto the cabinet, his feet dangling a scant inch above the ground. Solid watched him questioning eyes. Kaz shifted slightly. "Lift yourself up," he ordered, and David obliged, starting to get an inkling of what was going on. Kaz leaned more heavily on the filing cabinet and used his hand to tug the sweats and underwear off with some difficulty, before chuckling as they got stuck on his track sneakers, filthy from the dewy ground.

"Shoes?" Kaz said simply, and David hurriedly kicked off his socks and shoes, clearly desperate to move on. His pants fell to the floor. He hissed when his bare backside made contact with the cold metal, but was otherwise quiet, his face expectant. Kaz took a moment to appreciate the scene in front of him. David was completely, bare-assed naked, and all for him to enjoy. Listening to his every cue. Accepting of his physical flaws. He noted with a slight amount of amusement that David had carefully moved out the folded shirt to the side.

"You can sit on it, if you want." Kaz offered, gesturing to the undershirt. David shook his head.

"I don't want to ruin it with my, uh," he paused, his color deepening yet again. "I don't want to ruin it." he finished lamely, ducking his head.

"Your choice. Well, spread 'em." Kaz ordered patting his leg before moving in front of him with some difficulty. David looked embarrassed, but acquiesced. What a delectable sight this was, and just for Kaz. Kaz moved between his legs, leaning forward to get a kiss from him. David bowed his head, kissing him with excitement and anticipation. David's erect dick brushed his bare stomach, apparently desperate for attention. Kaz stroked it as he kissed him, alternating from practically chaste exchanges to sensual and heady. Kaz broke away. Solid frowned, even as his rocked his hips in tune with Kaz's hand.

"As much as I'm enjoying your kisses, I believe I have a debt to fulfill." He offered him a quick grin before leaning down. His leg (or rather, his lack of one of them) prevented him from kneeling on the floor to do this, but he'd rather do this anyway. And this way David'd get to sit instead of stand. Kaz fit his mouth over his not unimpressive erection and was rewarded with gasp that quickly turned into a moan. Kaz worked his mouth, flicking his tongue over the end. David moaned, again, making a valiant attempt not move his hips. This considerate gesture made Kaz feel even more ashamed of the way he had acted 9 days previously. He balanced himself carefully on his good leg and removed his hand steadying himself on the filing cabinet and dug his fingers into David's shapely ass.

"Go ahead, David." he said, letting him fall from his mouth briefly. "You can move if you need to. I want you to."

"God, Master Miller," David moaned, falling back into habit as his hazy mind focused on nothing but the distinct pleasure being afforded to him. Kaz's own dick jerked in response to being called, "Master Miller" in this situation. Kaz resumed his efforts, this time stroking everything that he couldn't fit in his mouth. David rocked slowly, attempting to be gentle despite the riot of feeling Kaz was affording him. He wound his fingers through Kaz's blonde curls, relishing their softness. With his other hand, he lightly traced over Kaz's shoulder in admiration. He carefully traced the end of his arm, the mess of scar tissue an odd feeling. Kaz shivered, pausing in his task.

"Is this OK?" David whispered uncertainly, his hand stilling. Kaz nodded, his lips stretched around him, his thin fingered hand stroking him once again. David adored it, and the pride of being allowed to touch something so private filled him. A blow is nothing compared to being trusted with something like this.

Kaz's cheeks hollowed out, emphasizing his high, well-defined cheekbones. David let his hand fall, gripping the file cabinet tightly, the knuckles turning white as he bucked into Kaz's eager, gentle mouth. He tried to squash the growing orgasm before it started, wanting both to prolong this experience and to spare Kaz from the sticky excretions.

"Fuck- I can't-" David threw his head back in orgasmic abandon and smacked into the wall. The pain took him back from the edge a bit, but did nothing to dampen the hard-on he'd been sporting since Kaz had said, "twice as hard" at the track. Kaz took him out of his mouth again, unable to hide his amusement.

"You OK up there, David?" David nodded impatiently.

"Fine, Kaz. Don't stop. Please, don't fucking stop." Kaz groaned a little bit. The begging was too much. With renewed vigor, he grasped David again. He licked a long line across the bottom, listening to Solid's gasps and moans. He repeated the action across the top.

"God, Master Miller. Kaz, you're amazing." David moaned. Kaz licked the sides slowly before wrapping his mouth around him. He flicked his tongue out again, enjoying this much more than he ought to. Solid bucked insistently, not quite as careful as he had been, his thrusts becoming disordered and unpredictable. Kaz sucked in again, treated to David's ragged inhale. David's grip on his blond curls tightened almost painfully. Solid's hips moved quicker and more erratically.

"Master Mill- Kaz, you gotta, you have to let me go," he forced out. "It's going to happen, Kaz." Solid's hair was messy and hung around his sweaty forehead like a dark halo.

Kaz pulled off, looking up at David's flustered, sweaty visage, appreciating the view. His dick pushed against his undone pants uncomfortably. "You can come in my mouth if you want, David."

Solid shook his head. "Disrespectful," he managed. "Please, can you-?" Kazuhira licked him one last time before stroking him, coaxing him towards orgasm. David rocked into his hand, eyes shut tight, long lashes hovering above his cheekbones. David thrusted three more times, each wilder than the last, before spurting white substance all over Kaz's hand and stomach. Solid panted, his slender, muscular chest rising and falling rapidly. The light reflected off of the sheen of sweat coating his body, and he let his head fall back against the wall, purposefully this time.

"That was amazing. I've never experienced anything like that, ever." Kaz smirked, straightening up, pleased by the breathless praise.

"I strive to impress." Kaz said, leaning against him. He put his hand on David's damp chest, feeling his heart pound a steady rhythm. Solid raised a hand made temporarily weak by the fantastic orgasm and stroked Kaz's soft, curly hair, the blond strands catching his eye as they ran through his fingers. Kaz attempted to ignore his aching groin, focusing instead on David's soft, comforting touch.

"Sorry," he said, shamefacedly waving his free hand to the mess over Kaz's body.

"Nothing to being ashamed of," Kaz assured him in a good-natured manner. "It was kind of the goal, I hope you are aware." David laughed, and then let out a dismayed groan. He held up Kaz's undershirt, now splattered with David's semen.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Master Mil- Kaz. I tried." Kaz laughed, genuinely amused (and a little touched, not that he'd ever admit it) by David's concern over his clothing. It might've pissed him off a few years back, but now he looked at it as a job well done. He took the shirt from him, shaking it out and wiping himself off with it.

"Like I said, it's not a big deal. I have a million like it."

"And now this is my favorite," he added silently, thinking that he'd have to mark it more permanently later.

"So," Solid said. He nodded his head toward Kaz's unbuttoned pants pulling around his stiff dick. "What are we going to about that?"

Kaz flushed, annoyed that now he was blushing like a schoolboy. "That remains to be seen."

"You want me to- " he gestured to his mouth, looking at him from his relaxed position against the wall.

"No, no. Not that." Kaz said hurriedly. He was still ashamed of his actions, and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to stop himself from repeating them.

"I don't mind," David assured him. "I'm just not ready to, you know." He gestured vaguely, his pink face bright next to the beige of the wall. He turned his head away, his hand still absently working through the kinks in Kazuhira's hair.

"No, I'm sure. I can deal with it myself, David." Kaz offered, desperately hoping that he'd be refused. Luckily, he was.

David turned back to him and arched a skeptical brow. "I don't think so. You gave me one of the best experiences of my life. I'm repaying you." David patted him and Kaz shifted to let him off. Kaz wasn't about to lie, the sight of David sliding from the filing cabinet, bare ass red from the awkward position, was a highly erotic sight. Solid picked up his underwear, but Kaz tugged them from his hands.

"I know that I don't want that, at least."

David smiled. "Whatever you say," unsure what he should call him. Free of the oppressive haze of his looming climax, which had simmered down to simple arousal, he was awkwardly avoiding calling him anything. He pushed Kaz back to the wall next to the coatrack and began kissing him, his mouth, his beautiful, high cheekbones, his collarbone, his arms, his stomach. One hand was pressed firmly against Kaz's bare back while the other idly tugged his belt free from the loops. It would have been perfect, excusing one thing.

"Unnngh," Kaz groaned, half from desire and half from pain. Solid's head snapped up from where he'd been kissing his defined abdomen.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice low and urgent.

"My damned leg," Kaz grunted, reaching across his body to rub the offending limb.

"Shit, I didn't even think, Master- Kaz. I was too busy getting my rocks off." David seemed horrified and ashamed of himself. Kaz waved away his shame with an impatient hand, pausing in his treatment.

"If you couldn't think about anything about your dick and what I was doing to it, I did my duty well." Kaz said irritably. David looked mortified, but smirked nonetheless.

"Well, I was also thinking about your face, if it helps."

"It does, thank you."

Solid scanned the room, looking for something to lay across the floor. His eyes lighted upon an afghan thrown across Kaz's only other chair, a squashy looking armchair.

"How about the floor?" Solid asked, his voice equal parts mischievous and flirtatious.

"The floor? I'd never get up." Kaz snorted, his spirit sinking. Maybe he really would have to take care of this himself.

"You'd have me. I'll help you up." David peered into Kazuhira's light, clouded eyes. "I'll help you up." he said, stroking a hand along his hip.

"So I would." Kaz agreed.

"Good. Hang on. Don't move." he added over his shoulder.

"Like I could," Kaz muttered annoyedly to himself, watching David's well-formed, if blurry, ass make its way across the room. David put a knee on the chair as he pulled the afghan from the back. Kaz almost started touching himself from the sight of his body bent like that, the curve of his thigh accentuating his butt. In fact, he would have, had he not froze at the sight of the afghan. Bolstered by the movement of the afghan, he remembered where that afghan had first been.

It had been in Big Boss's quarters, mysteriously supplied. He could still distinctly remember waking up in the Boss's quarters with that tucked around him after a long night discussing tactics with him. The smell of stale cigar smoke and Big Boss's unique scent had hung around him, and he'd been oddly content when he'd woken up, despite the stiffness in his muscles. His nose briefly filled with the remembered scent, masking the smell of Solid's and his own smell and sweat.

"Kaz?" David tried, looking up at him from where he'd been carefully arranging the blanket on the floor. "Kaz? Is this all right? I'm sorry, I didn't ask. I just wanted you to be comfortable." He began to pull it up.

"Probably to fold it, bless- damn him." Kaz thought.

"No, leave it." Kaz said, suddenly determined to sully that memory. He'd fuck his son over it, what did he care. He'd erase every memory on there, burn them away with this eager cadet.

"You sure?" David asked uncertainly. He wondered what exactly his face had looked like to make him so hesitant.

"Yes, now hurry up. I'm chafing in more places than one." Kaz said flippantly, more to see David's answering flush than anything else. Solid quickly finished arranging the blanket and was back by his side in a second. He looped a hand under Kaz's arm and helped him limp over to the blanket, the feel of his naked flesh moving against him pleasurable.

"Now, how're we going to do this?" Kaz wondered aloud.

"Ah," David's brow creased. He looked from the man clinging closer than strictly necessary to his side to the floor. He could see no way to do this without pain on Kaz's part except for... Without warning, Solid picked Kaz up, the only evidence of his effort a slight flaring of his nostrils. Still gripping him tightly and ignoring Kaz's sound of surprise mingling with annoyance, he knelt on one knee and dropped him gently to the floor.

"I'm not a damn baby, cadet." Kaz growled.

"That's NOT what I'm going for." David assured him. He dipped his head forward, bringing his lips to Kaz's mouth. "But you are on the floor, aren't you?"

"Cocky son of a bitch," Kaz said affectionately, nipping David's lip. "You're strong," he said simply, trailing a hand down his arm.

"I have a really tough instructor." David said, his lips curving upwards in amusement. "He's kind of a pain the ass but he gets results."

"Whatever happened to respect for your elders?" Kaz asked lazily. "Youth, these days."

David shifted, moving so that he was straddling Miller, working his pants down. He tugged them halfway under him before giving up and standing, stooping so that he had unimpeded access to the olive green pants. David paused, looking at the knife sheath Kaz had strapped to his upper thigh on his good leg.

"Never can be too careful." Kaz said with a hard grin. Solid worked the straps loose, working his fingers under the tight straps. "I've got another in my other leg."

"Yeah, about that," David began. "I don't know how to get it off." he said apologetically. Kaz waved his hands away and undid a few buckles with surprising speed.

"There you go. Set it by my chair." Kaz said gesturing to the detached prosthetic limb. Solid picked it up and walked over to his office chair, leaning it against it. He rejoined Kaz on the blanket and trailed a finger along the deep red lines the prosthetic had gouged into his skin, feeling the coarse hair beneath his fingertip before he took his pants completely off, taking the time to unlace his boot, remembering with no small amount of embarrassment the time he'd cleaned them with nothing but his tongue and the dregs of a glass of liquor. He had considered spitting on his shirt and cleaning them that way, but he didn't want to risk Master Miller's fury at him spitting in his presence. This experience right here was worth the scratchy throat he'd had for days afterward. Kaz's chuckle let him know that he wasn't the only one thinking about it.

"So what do you think? Do they need another cleaning?" Kaz couldn't resist teasing him.

"No," Solid said forcefully, setting the offending article a short distance away.

"Hey, it was a joke," Kaz said, struggling into an almost upright position and pressing a kiss to his bicep, the only thing he could easily reach. "Just a poorly timed joke."

"It's fine." Solid said, his jaw twitching in a way that betrayed his true feelings. "Lie back down."

Kaz listened, gratified by the feeling of his expensive underwear being pulled down, perhaps a bit rougher than they would have been a few seconds ago. Fine by Kaz. He wasn't made of glass. He could take a bit of rough and tumble. He loved the small noise of appreciation David gave the reappearance of Kaz's dick.

Straddling him once again, David began peppering him with kisses, bent double so that he could place a kiss in the hollows of his hip bones. He trailed his lips up Kaz's toned body, taking care to kiss his stubbly jawline. God, how he loved that proud chin. He pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose, then to the corners of his mouth before finally sliding over Kaz's lips with a long, desperate kiss.

"Took you long enough," Kaz murmured, his voice low. He felt peculiarly exposed, divested of his uniform and leg. Open. He couldn't remember the last time somebody had seen him in this state, completely naked of any protection.

"Mm," Solid said, busying himself with Kaz's neck while one of his hands circled a nipple. His other hand was flat upon Kaz's abdomen, enjoying the warmth and corded strength beneath it. Kaz let out a moan.

"Don't forget the dick. It may go blue." In answer, David let his hand drift downwards, wasting no time in wrapping around Kaz's persistent erection. He mimicked the same hand motions that he did to himself, in the privacy of his top bunk or a stall in the men's bathroom, and if Kaz's groans were any indication, it was going well, his hand growing slicker by the second.

David's thighs squeezed Kaz tightly, making him look down from David's expression of concentration and appreciate how wonderful he looked, poised around him. Kaz also noticed that despite the way he was hunched over, possibly in an attempt to try and disguise it, David was already hard again. Kaz lifted the hand that had been bunching up in the covers and let his fingertips graze the side of it lightly. Solid flushed guiltily.

"Randy thing, aren't you?" Kaz enquired. He tilted his head. "You know, you could get us both off with the same hand." he said conversationally, making a lewd gesture with his hand, his blonde hair a mess around him.

David frowned, although if the way his dick twitched was any indication, the idea turned him on. "I've already gotten off. It's your turn." he said firmly, tilting his hips up and away. Kaz groaned in appreciation from the way his ass dragged along the tops of his legs.

"I assure you, you getting off in no way diminishes my pursuit of the same goal." Kaz said slightly mockingly. "Here," Kaz tugged him forward by pulling on his hip, grabbing Solid's dick and sliding it against his own, Solid dropping his hands temporarily to let him do it. Unbidden by either of them, they both let out a low groan and jerked their hips together simultaneously.

"See? Even better, I'd wager." Kaz said, his breathing once again become uneven. David braced himself with one hand on the ground, the other sliding up and down himself and Kaz. Kaz watched, his hips rocking forward in time with Solid's strokes. Kaz leaned up a little so that he get a hand around Solid's ass, squeezing it and massaging it throughly. David let out a huffy moan, his hand speeding up. His hand left its stabilizing spot and worked its way under Kazuhira, Solid sharing a similar wish and wanting to grab Kaz's backside.

On a particularly good stroke, Kaz let out a moan. Solid grunted in response, letting his own dick fall from his hand, and instead focusing on Kaz. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Kaz growled, grabbing Solid's ass hard enough to bruise. "Why'd you stop?"

"Your blanket," Solid said, his poor, untended dick swaying in time with Kaz's rocking. "It means a lot to you and I didn't want to ruin it, so-"

Kaz let out a frustrated exhale. "I don't care about the goddamned afghan. To hell with the blanket. Do this damn thing properly or not at all."

Solid grinned and resumed his two timing, accidentally moaning in pleasure at the renewed attention. Kaz continued his massaging of his ass, cursing his useless stump for not aiding him in his attentions on Solid's ass.

"Pushy when you're horny," Solid said with a hint of reproach in his voice, buried under his rough desire. The low voice that had gotten him teased all through out middle school turning Kaz on to a ridiculous degree. Horny indeed.

Solid picked up the pace, the frantic pace he was setting obviously spoke of his oncoming climax. In fact, they both came at nearly the same time, driven to climax from the combination of David's evidently practiced hand and their mutual thrusting. For the first time that day for Kaz and the second for Solid, semen spurted out, covering Solid's hand and their abdomens. Somehow David had ended up with a bit on his chin. Kaz refrained from telling him right away, panting heavily.

"Come here," Kaz said softly, patting the space next to him on the afghan. "I've got room for two."

"Give me a second," he said roughly, standing from his crouched position and grabbing the sticky shirt from the filing cabinet. He knelt, wiping Kaz up before cleaning off his hand and middle. The bit on his chin remained. He tossed the shirt aside and crawled next to Kaz, moving to lie on his side. Kaz wrapped his arm around him and David tucked his feet by Kaz's bad leg, careful not to jostle it. Solid laid his head on Kaz's chest content and entirely spent, the antics of the day catching up with him. He closed his eyes to the soothing, steady beat of Kaz's heart, head pillowed by the chest covered in downy, light chest hair. Kaz stroked his hand across David's dark head, his mind on the events of 9 days and 13 hours ago, his eyes on the fan that was spinning above them. The orgasm must be rendering him soft, because he was seized with an overwhelming urge to apologize to this beautiful boy.

"Hey, about last week, listen... I'm sorry. You caught me at a bad time. You were right to help that girl with the sprained ankle."

"Don't mention it." Solid said quietly. "If you hadn't had a bad day, I wouldn't be laying here with you right now."

Kaz laughed gently, Solid's head rising and falling with his chest. Kaz turned his head to the side and noticed the amount of dirt under his desk. "The last person to clean my office did a really shitty job."

David lifted his head to look at it. "Uh, yeah, that'd be me. I was maybe harboring a bit of a grudge to do with you and dirt." Solid said honestly, squirming. Kaz laughed again. He patted the side of his head, trying to get him to lie back down.

"Understandable." A knock at the door startled them both, Solid attempting to scramble away. Kaz kept a firm grip on him, holding him in place.

"Master Miller? I need your approval on-" A voice that Kazuhira identified as belonging to Higgins, a tall, determined woman that was used to getting what she wanted began, before Kaz cut over her words.

"Go the fuck away, Higgins! I'm busy!" Kaz bellowed from the floor, adjusting to a more comfortable position on his back.

"Yes, sir!" Higgins replied. They heard her footsteps retreating. "Good god, is that man ever in a good mood?"

Kaz and Solid chuckled at this remark. Still, Higgins' appearance reminded Kaz that there was indeed a world outside David's body and the cozy comfort of his office.

"So here, when we're together? I'm Kaz. But out there? I'm Master Miller, the ball-busting instructor that won't take a bit of your bullshit, no matter our relationship outside that specific relationship, of instructor and recruit. Understood? I compliment you out there, I mean it. I insult or berate you? I also mean it. I take my job seriously."

"Understood, si- Kaz." Solid said. "I take mine seriously, too, Kaz."

And Kaz believed him. They laid there, on the old afghan in comfortable silence before Solid broke it again. "So what're we going to do about my nasty penchant for pitching tents when you talk to me? I don't think this is exactly going to help, if I'm being honest."

Kaz laughed, long and real.


End file.
